Ghosts of the Past
by MusingAIR
Summary: Mana and Atem hate each other, from mis-doing of their past to the lives they have shared. As their reincarnation come to a circle and they enter their last life. Will they be able to share what they first had? The completion of the puzzle marks the end, but before they can rest they must defeat the evil that destroyed their lives so many years ago.
1. Just the Start

**3rd POV: **

Atem and Yugi sat at the kitchen counter lost in conversation.

"So have you asked Tea out yet?" The older Mutou asked.

Yugi looked down at his plate and shook his head.

"No, I mean what if she's says no?"

Atem gave him a stern look.

"You'll never know till you ask."

"Yeah, but... I mean she is one year older than me."

"Yugi, she is only 17 and you are 16 that isn't much of an age difference."

"But-"

"No more buts Yugi." Atem told his brother grimly. Honestly he had forgotten how many times they had had this particular conversation.

"Ok I'll think about it."

Atem sighed that always was Yugi's answer.

"So do you like anybody at school?" Yugi asked innocently, meeting his brother's eyes for the first time that morning.

Atem sent him a look.

"No and even if I did; all the girls at school only care about going out with the King of Games. I mean think about it, a few months back they wouldn't have even given me a second look."

Yugi nodded sorta of understanding what Atem was referring to. It was nearly the same story for him. Atem may carry the title of King of Games, but both Atem and him were world champion duelists. Yugi having won the KC Grande Prix a few months back.

Atem stared at his brother and shook his head. Really Yugi had it so much easier. The girls may gawk over him nowadays, but Tea had made it known that if anybody messed with him they would have to deal with her. And that's what stressed Atem out the most about this whole asking her out issue. A few months back during the KC Grande Prix Tournament, Tea had confined in Atem that she had feelings for Yugi. But, she had made him promise her that he wouldn't tell a soul.

Atem stood up and took his plate to the sink.

"Come on Yugi, Mana will be here soon and you are still in your pjs." He said the gir'ls name as it pained him. Ever since they were old enough to go to school on their own Yugi had convinced Atem to let Mana come with them. The girl just irritated the hell out of him (or at least that what he tells himself) and Atem was sure she felt the same way about him.

** . . .YGO**

"Atem! Yugi!" A girl slightly taller than Yugi, yelled from outside the game shop. She had green eyes, long brown hair, and skin that was a tad darker than average, though that was due to her Egyptian heritage.

She heard running footsteps from the other side of the door and had to suppress a grin.

Atem open the door and sent her a glare.

"Why all the yelling, Mana?"

She shrugged.

"What I've been here for 5 minutes."

"And why didn't you text me?"

"Check you phone." She said with a glare.

Atem did what Mana told him and he realized that he had one text message and a missed called.

"Oh..."

"Yeah oh, learn to check your phone Atem."

He gave her an annoyed look.

Mana looked around her impatiently.

"Atem where's Yugi?"

Atem sighed.

"He isn't ready." He said simply, leaning against the wall.

"Atem, why can't you ever wake up on time?"

He looked at her with fake innocence.

"What makes you believe that it's always my fault that we are late?"

Mana didn't grace that with an answered and just looked at him pointedly.

Before Atem was able to answer, Yugi stumbled out the door. Yelling a quick good-bye to his Grandpa and Mom.

"Hey Mana, sorry we made you wait. I nearly had to drag Atem out of bed?"

Mana smiled smugly at Atem and turned her gaze to Yugi.

"I guessed as much."

Atem shot his brother a look and quietly began to walk in the direction of the school, mumbling something about ungodly hours, traitorous brothers, and human torture.

Mana and Yugi laughed and quickly caught up with Atem.

"Atem, did you do Mr. Presley's homework?" Mana asked him innocently.

Atem gave her a quick glance and nodded.

Nobody would have believed that Mana was in the same grade as he was; knowing that she was the same age that Yugi was. However, she had been approved for earlier admission, cause of her parent's political influence. So now she was a year head then anybody her age.

As the trio walked to school, Mana kept trying to encage Atem in conversation, just for the sake of annoying him.

"So are you excited for the upcoming tournament?" Mana asked Atem.

"Not really, technically speaking its Yugi had been planning to enter it and I really didn't feel like another one so soon after Duelist Kingdom. But, since Kaiba is demanding my presence and I don't feel like having somebody else I care about being kidnapped. I really don't have a choice. I just hope it blows over quickly."

Mana looked at Yugi, who only shrugged.

"I still think you should enter Yugi. I mean think about a finally between the two of you would be epic."

"Maybe," Yugi said absently, by after a thought a huge grin broke through Yugi's face.

"I feel the same about you Mana." Yugi spoke up distracting Mana from her thoughts.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on I've seen you duel. You're pretty good. I bet you that you could even make it into the finals."

Atem shot his brother a look to shut up.

He still hadn't told Mana about having bet Kaiba into letting her into his tournament.

"Yugi, I might duel but with you guys and yet I still always lose."

"You've bet Joey."

"Yes, but... it's...um."

Atem looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had to resist the urge to laugh. Mana seriously didn't give herself enough credit.

"Mana..."

"No, Atem you know it just isn't my thing. Plus I doubt I would even qualify." She said the last as an afterthought.

Yugi had to cover his smile with his hand. He pitied Atem whenever he decided to tell Mana of his little scheme.

Atem stared at Mana; a small glint of mischief gleaming from his eyes.

"But what would you do, if let's say you did qualify?"

"Not that I would ever register, so there isn't even a small possibility that that would ever happen. However if I did somehow manage to qualify then yeah, I would duel."

Yugi smiled.

Atem only nodded and turned back to ignoring whatever they were rambling about.

It wasn't until he heard his name being mention that he tuned back in.

"Then, you'll come with us to pick up Atem and Joey's Dueldisks."

"Well duh, I supported you guys throughout Duelist Kingdom and the KC Grande Prix what makes you think that this will be any different."

"Great," Atem mumbled_._

"Hey look it the others," Mana called and waved her hand in a desperate attempt to catch Tea's attention.

When Tea saw their little group she nudged Joey that was talking to Tristan about the latest TV sitcom that was "on the rage". Or Atem guessed, he didn't really watched much television, didn't see the point of it.

"Hey looked who finally decided to grace us with their presence." Joey greeted them.

"Don't blame me, talk with those two." Mana defended herself, pointing at the brothers.

Atem shook his head, but it was Yugi that spoke up.

"Sorry guys, so what were you talking about."

Tristan smirked and looked at Joey.

"Joey here was telling us all about his sister Serenity."

Joey turned to Tristan and glared at him.

"Stay away from my sister, Tristan."

Tristan only smiled.

"So were going to register for the tournament after school. You guys coming?" Yugi said hoping to avoid a fight.

"Sounds perfect Yug, though after I have to head over to the hospital. My sister is finally getting her operation tomorrow."

Atem gave him a half small. He was glad that Joey's sister was going to be ok.

"Seriously Atem, I don't know how to ever thank you..." Joey began.

Atem held up his hand to silence him.

"Joey, don't worry about it. All I care about is that her eye sight will be alright."

"Thanks man."

It was then that the early warning bell resonated through the school grounds.

"Well that's our sign to go." Tea said brightly grabbing Atem and Mana by the collar of their shirts. Those two had a nasty habit of skipping school and later that day they had a mayor test that neither could miss.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey snickered at Mana and Atem's shock faces.

Tea turned and gave them a quick look as she walked toward their building.

"You two aren't going anywhere today. I am not making up any excuses for either of you." She growled out, letting go of their shirts, stopping in front of the brick building. Both of them nearly lost their balance and stared at her. Mana only nodded and quickly looked at Atem who was smirking.

Tea knew she hadn't gotten to him and frowned.

"Don't you dare skip or I tell Yugi that-"

"Alright, alright," he said cutting her off. He didn't need Tea telling Yugi, and then he would tell Joey and so on. It had been one bad stupid night and Atem had accidentally told Tea his darkest secret. And now she uses it as blackmail whenever she wanted him to behave as the honor roll student he was supposed to be.

Honestly, how he and Mana had ever made it on that list he would never know. They spend so much time skipping that it was just second nature to them.

Tea nodded and turned to enter the building. Mana and Atem followed behind him, both cringing when they saw the scowl on their teacher's face. Yeah, it was going to be one of those days.


	2. Registration

**Hi ya, Lovelies so I didn't leave an author's note in the last chap, cause of time.**

**But I do have some important details to tell you before you continue with the next chap. This story will only be updated once a week no more and to any of you that are reading my other stories. Do not worry, I am not dropping them nor will I forget them. I do plan to finish them. **

**Now my thanks to Aqua girl 007 for favoriting and for reviewing, as well as whomever Guest is. **

**So because I forgot to and I am obligated to; I do not won YUGIOH no matter how much I wish that wasn't true.**

* * *

After school Atem, Mana, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan headed over to downtown.

"Atem, do you even know where the registration office is?" Tristan asked already tired from the day's walk.

"Of course," Atem answered not bothering to look back.

"So are we there YET?" Joey whined, dragging his feet.

Tea turned and stared at the boys.

"Wow, you all are really out of shapes."

Joey growled not having the energy to respond.

Even Yugi was starting to wear down. Especially, since he technically had to jog to keep up with his friends.

"Tea not all of us can have the stamina of a horse." Tristan said hanging his head even lower. The three boys were in physical torture.

Joey grunted and forced one foot in front of the other.

"I mean look at those two. Atem can bloody run a marathon and still not break a sweat and Mana has the energy of a two year old."

As the minutes passed the duo in front kept advancing, slowly leaving the others to fall behind.

Mana turned and looked at them. They were all miserable, well except Tea she was only shaking her head in disbelief.

"Atem honestly, how far are we from the office?" She asked looking at the boy.

Atem smirk.

"Two blocks, I just don't feel like telling them."

Mana shook her head. At times Atem could be a real ass.

"Atem remind me again why I hang out with you?"

He gave a wicked grin.

"Because you can't stay away from my good looks and charming personality."

"No, I don't think that's it." Mana said lost in thought. After that they fell into a comfortable silence.

Back with the others, they stare toward Atem and Mana.

"Yugi, has Atem told Mana about..." Joey asked smiling.

"No," the small boy answered returning his smile.

"Oh man this is going to be good." Tristan chuckled.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

Mana and Atem arrived at the game store a good five minutes before the others.

"Never thought, you to be so out of shape Joey." Atem teased when he saw his red face.

"Shut up," he said between puffs of air.

Atem smirked and headed inside. The others slowly followed, not sure it was the right place. Really, the store didn't look like much.

Atem tapped the back of the computer demanding the guy's attention.

The store clerk gave him an irritated look.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to register for the tournament." Atem said in a bore voice.

The others gathered behind him. Tea innocently began to look through the flyers that were laying on the glass window display.

"Name," the clerk asked without looking up from his screen.

"Mana Sehr," Atem gave him in a clip tone.

Mana had been studying her nails when she heard him.

"Atem! What the hell?"

"Ah, here she is. Five star duelist, pervious dueling history recorded duels within Kaiba Corp. public arenas, rare card: the Dark Magician Girl." The clerk read her information in a matter of fact tone.

"Sir you have to be mistaken. I never signed up for any tournament."

Mana looked at her friends for support, but everyone was staring at Atem; who was grinning.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Atem what did you do?" Mana demanded.

Everybody but Atem took a step back, recognizing the edge in her voice. Mana already had a reputation for being short tempered and prone to violence. Nobody wanted to be in her way when she got like this.

Atem sighed and look her straight in the eyes.

"A few months back Kaiba saw you dueling and said you weren't half bad."

Mana snorted not believing that Seto Kaiba would say something like.

"He didn't use does exact words, but it's what he meant. I told him to add you to the duel rooster, which records all your dueling data and determines what level you are on. He agreed though saying, you would never reach tournament entree level and I bet him you would. Long story short he agreed if you by some "miracle" achieved tournament level he would grant you entree into his next tournament without needing previous experience."

Mana puffed in frustration.

"And you didn't tell me about this way?"

He gave her a half smile.

"I wanted to surprise you. Kaiba called me yesterday to tell me that you qualified."

Mana still glared at him. She knew it would look bad to reject a personal invitation from the tournament host, but she hated that all this happened behind her back.

"And you all knew about this?" Acid could have been dripping from her month by that point.

Not surprisingly everybody around Atem nodded.

"You're all such great friends," she said sarcastically.

"Atem if you weren't Mahad's oldest friend. I would strangle you." Mana sent him one last glare before turning to the clerk.

"Miss, here's your new Dueldisk and within the box you will find instruction on how to operate it, the rules for the tournament, and your locator card." He inform, pretending that he hadn't seen their earlier confrontation.

She received the box not looking at her so-call-friends.

The clerk looked at the others and continued.

"I take it your Atem Mutou, King of Games." He stated eyeing at Atem.

Atem nodded.

"Yes," grabbing another box behind him. "Eight star duelist, winner of Duelist Kingdom, and rare card: the Dark Magician." He murmured Atem stats in a lost voice.

As Atem grabbed the box the clerk saw the smaller version of the boy behind him.

"And you are Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi nodded confused as to way his identity was so important all of a sudden.

"Here's your Dueldisk," the clerk passed him a box.

Yugi was at a lost.

"No sir, I am not participating in this tournament."

The clerk shrugged.

"Says here you are. Yugi Mutou, eight star duelist, winner of the KC Grande Prix and rare card: Gandora the Dragon of Destruction."

The clerk had to fight not to smile. All this kids had rare cards that his master would be happy to get his hands on.

"Yugi just take the box, there's no point in arguing with the guy or Kaiba for that matter." Mana said in an annoyed voice.

Yugi nodded and sent Atem a small smile, which he returned. Atem was glad that his brother was participating. Yugi loved the game as much as he does.

"Hey! What about me?" Joey asked from the back of the group. Squeezing himself between Tea and Tristan to look at the guy.

"And you are?"

"Joey Wheeler, runner-up in Duelist Kingdom."

"Give me a minute." The clerk type a few commands in the computer and stared at the screen. "Says here you are only a two star duelist, that's not enough to qualify." The clerk read the rest of the information in silent and could barely keep from gasping when he saw what the kid's rare card was.

THE RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!

How his master would praise him if he got his hands on that card.

"What!" Joey cried.

"Hate to be the devil's advocate, but this is Kaiba we are talking about." Tristan said in a grim tone.

"Kaiba that jerk!"

"Uh... wait a minute. It would seem that it was a computer cliché. It's seems that you do have enough stars to qualify." The clerk said typing a command to change the amount of stars that the kid had. He handed him the same box with the Dueldisk. Silencing Joey for the time being.

As Joey hugged the box closer to him, the clerk warned him. "You do realize that you will be risking your rarest card." His said, betraying a sinister undertone.

Joey shrugged.

"It won't be in any risk, cause I'm not going to lose."

The gang left the shop shortly after that. Mana wouldn't talk to any of them and Yugi was worry that there was more to this tournament then meet their eyes. Something about how the clerk had look at them when he stated their rare cards, just made him feel uneasy.

"See you guys later. I need to head over to the hospital. Promised Serenity that I would spend the night with her before she enters the surgery tomorrow." Joey announced once they neared the intersection that lead to Domino General Hospital.

"Tell her we wish her the best." Yugi called out.

"Sure thing, see ya guys!" He said before running off.

Atem saw his friend leave when he felt the vibration from his back pocket. He groaned.

"Mana, please tell me you told Mahad that you were coming with us after school."

Mana looked at him, but gave him a small shrug.

"Of course not," Atem murmured before answering the call.

"Hello."

"Atem is Mana with you?" Mahad's irritated voice asked through the speaker.

"Yes," Atem shot her a glare.

"Mind bringing her over to the museum, I have something to show you."

"Mahad really..." Atem started. He hated it when they put him on Mana duty. He may be friends with her brother, but he and Mana didn't have the best of relationship. Their personalities clashed way too much.

"You can complain another time; you still owe me for covering with your mom when you were passed out high on my living room couch."

Atem cursed, that had happen over a year ago and it had also been the last time. Mahad just wouldn't let it go.

"Fine will see you there in an hour or so."

As Atem shut the phone he glared at Mana.

"Your brother is requesting our presences at the museum. And no you don't have a choice." He added knowing she was about to start complaining.

"He's blackmailing you isn't he." Mana stated not bothering to ask with what it was.

"Yes and unless you want me to carry you over my shoulder. I suggest you go willing." He said heading toward the station. There was no way he was walking back to their part of town with only Mana as company.

Tristan, Tea and Yugi stared at them. Those two were always bickering and it had been like that since they were tods.

"So what do we do know?" Tristan asked.

"I think we should go with them; to make sure they don't kill each other." Tea answered beginning to walk in the direction Atem and Mana had walked off to.

Yugi nodded, knowing that things could get much worse and hoped they wouldn't.

Tristan shrugged and followed the others into the street.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

Joey ran through the alley, cursing for the millionth time that he hadn't left earlier. He had missed the last train that lead to the hospital. _Damn it! _

Suddenly, he slammed into someone and fell to ground.

"Yo, what's the big deal?" He demanded, glaring at the figure in front of him.

The man was wearing a strange purple cloak.

"You've got something I want."

It was then that Joey noticed the Dueldisk that was strapped around the strange man's left arm.

"That's not my problem."

"It's about to be. You, Joey Wheeler have the one of a kind: Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And as a Rare Hunter it is my job to take it from you."

_'Rare Hunter,' _Joey thought. His heard of that group before. '_They're famous for stealing and forging rare cards._'

The Rare Hunter continued.

"As such I challenge you to a duel right here, right now."

The Hunter slid his deck into the Dueldisk.

_'Guess I don't have much of a choice.' _

Joey pulled the Dueldisk out of the box and placed it on his arm.

"Alright, let's duel and I'll take you on like the crook you are!"

He stared at the contraption and slid his deck just like the Hunter had done.

"DUEL!" They both said as they drew.

-J: 4000-

-RH: 4000-

_'Better get this done quickly,' _Joey thought as he drew a card. _'Serenity's counting on me'_

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

"I summon Hannibal Necromancer in defense mode."

"I active the magic card: Scapegoat?" Four little sheep of different colors appeared behind Panther Warrior. "As Panther Warrior needs a tribute to attack. I choose to sacrifice one of them for him to attack your Hannibal Necromancer."

The humanoid panther in armor swung his sword and destroyed the Hunter's monster.

"One swing enough for that monster," Joey celebrated. "How do you like that?"

"I'll play the spell card, Graceful Charity." The Rare Hunter announced. "And then... I play Three-headed Greedo in defense."

"I draw," Joey stated. "I'll sacrifice another of my Scapegoats. Trounce it, Panther Warrior!"

The panther with a quick slash of its sword cut the monster in two.

"Two down!" Joey exclaimed.

The Hunter chuckled.

"C'mon c'mon! Is that all you got?" Joey called out. _'Yes! I'm totally in the lead!' _

"On this turn I draw three cards and discard two, using Graceful Charity."

_'What's with this guy? All he does is change the cards in his hand...' _Joey contemplated.

_'Heh, heh... keep playing with my defense monsters. And I'll keep preparing my hand.' _The Hunter mocked Joey internally. "And I summon, Death Hand in defense mode."

_'Why won't that dumb chicken attack!' _Joey demanded. "I'm gonna play... Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Black Fire Bullet!"

The Hunter's monster disintegrated from the dragon's fire.

The Rare Hunter stared at the dragon with wanton eyes.

"That's your rarest card? Your arm must be heavy with the burden. Don't worry I'll lighten it soon..." The Hunter said. "Draw!"

As he saw what the card was. He chuckled. "I win…." He said vaguely.

"Behold Exodia, the Forbidden One!" He yelled.

_'Wh-what?! Exodia?!' _Joey gasped, not believing his eyes. _'That can't be! He gathered all five pieces.' _

As the Rare Hunter placed the five cards on the Dueldisk, a pentacle star appeared in front of them. Slowly, a huge gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and feet broke through.

Joey thought back to the first time he had seen Exodia. The monster had been able to beat Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes with one attack.

"Exodia, God Flame, destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" In that instant a huge bolt of energy appeared and engulfed the dragon.

Joey's life points automatically hit zero.

As Joey stared at where his Red-Eyes had been standing a few seconds ago. Two other cloak figures came out of the shadows, grabbing him by the arms from behind.

"You scum bags, let go of me!"

The Rare Hunter to his left grabbed Joey's Dueldisk and took the card from where it was resting.

"Your Red-Eyes is ours now." The Hunter he had duel said.

* * *

**There you go and see you next week. Au Revoir, for now. :***


	3. Learning of the Past

"Atem, did Mahad tell you why you had to go to the museum?" Yugi asked his older brother.

They were entering the train that would take them straight to the plaza.

Atem shrugged.

"He said something about needing to show me something. What? I have no idea."

"Well it might have something to do with your puzzle." Tea suggested from where she was sitting next to Mana.

Mana still wouldn't look at Atem. She was still piss.

"How do you know that?" Tristan asked her.

"There was a flyer about an Ancient Egyptian exhibit back at the store and wasn't that where your grandfather found it."

Atem nodded. He never really thought about were his puzzle could have come from. He had been wearing it since he completed it, little over a year ago. However, there were times that he felt a strange power come from it. He had experience it during Duelist Kingdom, when he had dueled Panic, Bakura and Pegasus and before that when he dueled Kaiba for kidnapping his Grandpa. His friends didn't know anything about it and he preferred it that way.

As the train arrived at their stop, Mana walked out giving Atem the cold shoulder. He wondered how long she would keep it up.

Yugi stared at Mana. It had been a while since she had been this made at Atem. The last time had been when he had forbidden her from going to Duelist Kingdom. Though, it didn't stop her. For some reason that Yugi couldn't comprehend Mana would always get mad if anybody did something that involved her without asking her permission first. Especially if it was Atem that did it.

Tristan looked at the group. He really didn't feel like going to the museum and hearing a lecture. Mahad was infamous for them.

"Hum, guys… I think I'm going to head home."

Everybody nodded.

"Sure thing Tristan we understand. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Yugi said.

"Yeah," He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. He gave them one last wave before hitting the corner.

Mana turned to Yugi and Tea.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to leave too? I understand if you want to save yourselves."

Yugi shook his head, as well as Tea.

"No we don't mind."

"Anyway somebody has to make sure you two don't murder each other."

Atem snorted. He couldn't really fight with that logic.

Mana glared at him, but she nodded at the other two. Though she hated to admit it she understood where they were coming from.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they entered the museum, Mana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HEY MAHAD, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yugi, Tea and Atem cringed.

"Dang Mana did you have to yell so loud. I swear, it'll be a miracle if I don't have permanent hearing damage." Tea complained.

Atem only glared at her.

Mana turned to look at him and lifted an eyebrow. Daring him, to say something.

Mahad poked his head from the other room.

"Mana you don't have to yell." He chided her.

She did whatever every other younger sister would have done. She stuck her tongue out him.

"Hey, Mahad, good to see you." Yugi said.

"Hello Yugi, Tea, Atem," he greeted them.

"Mahad what was so important that you threaten me to come here?" Atem asked, getting straight to the point.

Mahad sighed.

"Follow me."

The five of them walked to the back of the museum, where a tablet hung behind a glass display.

"Take a look."

As the four pair of eyes drifted to the tablet nearly everybody's jaw dropped to the ground.

'_What?!'_

'_Is that… but it can't….'_

'_He has the puzzle. No it's impossible!'_

"That's Atem," Mana voiced what everybody was thinking.

Atem turned to look at her.

"Don't be an idiot Mana. This is a tablet that is thousands of years old."

Mana glared at him.

Nobody said anything; they were all used to their insults.

"She is not mistaken, my Pharaoh."

They all jumped at the voice. A woman with dark skin, black straight hair and wearing an off-white colored dress entered the room.

The Tauk on her necklace was similar to the center piece of Atem's puzzle. Yugi noticed.

"What?!" The four teenagers exclaimed.

"Everybody this is Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of the exhibit." Mahad introduced them.

"Ishizu, this are Yugi, Tea, my sister Mana and Atem." He said indicting with his hand who was who.

"It's good to meet you all." She bowed her head in respect.

"You called Atem, Pharaoh. Why?" Tea noted.

"As Mana said earlier, the person on the stone tablet is Atem or at least a past life."

"And the person was a Pharaoh." Yugi asked, staring at the tablet with curiosity.

Atem sighed. Yugi was as obsessed with Ancient Egypt as Mahad was.

"Yes."

Mana groaned.

"Please don't inflate his ego any more than it already is."

Atem turned to her and lifted an eyebrow.

"You were the one that said the person looked like me."

"Yeah, but I never said you were a Pharaoh. Honestly your ego is already big enough."

"Not true!"

Now it was Mana's turn to lift her eyebrow.

"Please your ego and pride rivals Kaiba's at best of times."

"Mana! Atem! Enough!" Mahad interrupted them.

Yugi and Tea sighed, glad that someone had shut them up.

Mahad turned to Ishizu.

"You have to forgive them. They don't know when to shut up at the best of times."

Mana looked between her brother and the Egyptian woman. She had to restrain herself from teasing him. Poor Mahad had a crush.

"If you wouldn't mind please continue and ignored them." Mahad finished sending the pair a warning look.

The two of them looked at him with big innocent eyes. Seriously all they had to say was 'who me?'

Ishizu turned to the tablet.

"For a thousand years... I have been protecting a piece to the seal of Darkness." Her hands unconsciously went to touch the necklace.

"Wait," Tea interrupted her. "Is that a Millennium Item?"

Ishizu gave her a small smile.

"Yes, my Millennium Necklace grants the power to see into the near future or to the ancient pass."

_'Power?!' _The word resonated through Atem's mind.

"Rewind for a second, power. You can't be serious." Mana said incredulously.

Ishizu nodded. She understood that it was a hard truth to believe.

"Let me explain. You all know that card game, Duel Monsters, was originated from Egypt." They all nodded except Mahad. Pegasus had told the four of them this back in Duelist Kingdom.

"Yes, Pegasus was obsessed with finding a way to resurrect his lost love that lead him to Egypt. There he met a strange man; no don't ask he didn't tell us his name. That man gave him the Millennium Eye and-" Mana stopped and looked at the others. "He said something about using the power of the Shadow Games, plus Kaiba Corp.'s holographic system to bring Cecilia back from the grave. An hour or so later the eye was stolen and Pegasus was killed."

Yugi and Tea nodded.

Mahad looked at Mana with wide eyes.

"What, it was an interesting four days." She responded offhandedly, giving him a small shrug.

Ishizu looked at the girl. She was so similar yet so different.

"Yes every Millennium Item carries a certain power." Ishizu stared at Atem.

Atem was lost in thought. _'So were the dreams, not dreams. Had what Pegasus told him to be the truth? And what did this all mean about him. He understood that the puzzle carried a Darkness and he had accepted it when he had finished the puzzle. His Grandpa had even warned him about what the inscriptions on the box meant, but he didn't pay him much attention.' _

"The time is coming and a great evil is rising. The Darkness that was once vanquished is resurfacing."

Mahad turned to Ishizu and sharply looked at her. "Ms. Ishtar what does this have to do with Atem and Mana? I told them to come here out of you asking me. Though, I am not going to allow you to put their lives at risk."

"As the incarnation of the Pharaoh, Atem's fate is to fight this darkness or if not for that at least to learn what powers are hidden within the Millennium Puzzle."

Everybody turned and looked at Atem.

He shook his head.

"Look Ishizu, I appreciate the warning and all, but I am not going to run head first into something I have no business with."

"My Pharaoh," Atem was really starting to hate that title. "You cannot run from destiny."

"I'm not running. I'm just not going to live my life by some prophecy."

It had been the most respectful that Atem had ever been with anybody. He didn't even show his teachers a fraction of that.

Ishizu saw it in his eyes. If Atem had to he would fight, but he wouldn't risk the life of his friends.

"Pharaoh before you leave, tell me do you know how your opponent is."

Atem sighed. He decided to humor her, though he doubted he would recognize the person.

As he turned to look at the tablet one last time his jaw dropped.

"Ok, now that's impossible. There is no way it could be him."

Yugi, Mana, Tea and Mahad looked at the person. They didn't recognize him.

"But it is, your connection, rivalry is deeper than you would imagine."

"But Seto Kaiba!"

The other four gasped and that's when they saw it. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was carved on top off the man.

"This tablet tells the story about the great duel between the Pharaoh and his arch rival. The name of the winner has been lost to time." She turned and stared at Atem with a hard look. "History will repeat itself, Pharaoh. So keep your friends close and your heart protected, cause the world can't afford for you to lose."

Mana couldn't hold it in much any longer.

"Wait, are you saying he has a heart?!"

Yugi and Tea turned to stare at her. Years back they had accepted that the two of them (Atem&Mana) would never get along, but recently the two of them had gotten more aggressive.

The Egyptian woman looked at her. She knew that she couldn't tell her, Mana would never believe it. Particularly with the way that they acted around one another.

"Mana, Mahad, beware you both hold a lot to lose in the incoming battle."

Mahad turned to his sister. Since their parents died two years ago he promised to protect her, but the girl had a lousy habit of finding trouble.

"Thank you Ms. Ishtar, but I think we should leave."

Ishizu bowed her head.

"Good luck, my Pharaoh." She turned and left.

Mana sighed.

"Don't think I'm going to start calling you, my Highness."

Atem smirked.

"As you wish, though my Lord does have a nice ring to it."

She snorted.

"Oh shut up, how about-"

Mahad rolled his eyes, but determined that it would be better to cut her. He knew that this could go on forever.

"Stop it, stop it!" He separated them.

"Alright, what's wrong know?"

Yugi answered for him.

"Atem registered Mana for Kaiba's tournament without asking her."

Mahad looked at the pair and for the first time that night noticed that both of them was holding a white box.

He turned to Atem.

"Why did you do that?"

Atem shrugged.

"I won a bet against Kaiba."

"And why did you involve, Mana?"

"It was about her."

Then Mahad turned to his sister.

"And you're mad because...?"

Mana turned her glare at her brother.

"Cause I don't like people going behind my back."

He let out a breath. Mahad knew that Atem wasn't going to ask for forgiveness and that Mana wasn't going to back down either. So, he was going to punish them both.

"Very well, since both of you aren't going to back down. Then I suspect the two of you to remain together during the tournament. Perhaps this way you will learn to get along."

"What?!" They both yelled.

"You heard me."

"Mahad you can't be serious?"

"Atem it was your idea to register her in the tournament and honestly your bickering it getting on my nerves."

Mana and Atem were going to start complaining again when Mahad lifted his hand.

"Do you want me to find some hand-cuffs?"

That shut them up. They first glared at Mahad and then at each other.

"No," they said simultaneously.

With that they left the museum. Mana and Atem wouldn't look at the other.

"So who do you think is going to snap first?" Tea asked Yugi in a soft voice.

Yugi shrugged. _'What was Mahad thinking?' _

"I don't know, but Joey and Tristan are going to have field day with this."

As they separated, Tea hoped that everything turned out alright. Thought the others ignored Ishizu's warning it troubled her.

Atem had always been an ass; he even had a dark pass that they all knew about. But since he completed the puzzle, his attitude had become more rigid. And at times there was this feeling of power radiating off of him, plus his heart seemed darker in certain manners. Even his fights with Mana weren't as light as they use to be, nowadays it seemed as though both of them wanted to bite the other's head off. Maybe Mahad was right, this might be the only way for them to get over whatever was between them.


	4. Torture

**Hello my petties. So I didn't update during the week, but it an over yet. So a little filler and some teasing to come, jejeje! **

**So I don't own YUGIOH and thanks to you all that have reviewed and read this starting fic. **

* * *

**The next day... **

***Domino High School***

As Yugi and Tea discussed the previous day's events, Tristan ran into the room.

"Guys have you seen Joey, he never appeared at the hospital yesterday!"

Atem and Mana looked up from whatever they had been doing.

"What?"

"His mom called me this morning, asking me if I knew where Joey was."

"Um... he's here." Mana said.

Joey stumbled into the class. Everyone near the door became silent and stared at him. One of his eyes was slightly swollen; there was a cut on his lips, and cuts on his cheek and arms.

Yugi stood up and ran toward him, Tristan quickly followed him.

As they reached him, Tristan propped him on his shoulder. Helping him towards where the others were sitting, staring at him.

"You look like shit man." Atem remarked.

Joey glanced at him and gave a brief smile. "Thanks."

"Joey what happened to you?" Yugi asked his friend, worry coloring his voice.

"Yesterday, as I headed to the hospital, I was attacked by some cloaked guys. They called themselves Rare Hunters. They forced me into a duel and totally humiliated me. At the end they stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and beat me up."

"Dang!" Tristan whispered.

"Yeah, they left me unconscious in the alley and I think I woke up a few hours later, and dragged myself back to my place and passed out on the couch."

"Why didn't you call any of us?" Tea asked.

"Forgot my cell at my house."

"Idiot!" Mana and Tea said. Joey pretend not to hear them he knew that they were right.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? It was closer than going back to your place?" Yugi asked.

Joey sighed.

"I didn't want my mom or sister to see me like this."

Tea, Yugi and Tristan nodded.

Mana and Atem were still too much in a foul mood to give much of a responds.

"Your ma, called me this morning." Tristan informed Joey.

"Figures, she called you. I already talked to her before getting here. Told her that I ran into some trouble and it would stress Serenity out more than she already was if she saw me."

"What did she say?"

"What do you think? She lectured me and told me that I better be at the hospital this afternoon."

Tristan put his arm around Joey shoulder, making him wince.

"Well I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are!"

Tristan ignored him.

"So what did your mom tell your sister?"

"I think she put the blame on Atem."

Atem sighed. It was the most emotion he had shown all morning.

"Of course she would."

It was then that Joey noticed that he was in a fowler of mood than usual.

"What's up with you?"

Tea and Yugi chuckled.

"Mahad is forcing them to spend the whole tournament together."

"They can't leave the other's side during the WHOLE THING!"

Joey stared at the grumpy teen in front of him and burst out laughing, stopping when the pain became unbearable.

"Now that's poetic!"

Mana and Atem shot him dirty looks.

"Shut up!" They both growled.

That just made the group laugh even more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As school ended Joey and Tristan headed to the hospital.

Joey still wasn't happy about Tristan's intention of flirting with Serenity, but appreciated the moral support either way.

"How're things at home." Tristan asked in an attempt at small talk.

Joey shrugged.

"The same, dad's drinking again but nothing new there."

"Does he know about Serenity's operation?"

"No, me and mom decided it would be best not to involve him."

Tristan nodded. Joey's father had never been the most reliable. Tristan believed it was the reason that Joey had joined the gang back in middle school, though he didn't know how he got out. The gang was famous for not letting people get out once they were in.

When they arrived at the hospital, Joey sprinted off to Serenity's room.

How he could run, Tristan didn't know.

Mrs. Wheeler was outside of the room with a desperate expression. It seemed that Serenity would not come out or let anybody in.

"I'll take care of this, Ma." Joey said, stopping next to the door.

"Joey!" Mrs. Wheeler gasped, seeing her son's disheveled appearance.

Joey softly knocked on the door.

"Serenity, can we talk?"

"No," Joey heard the muffled respond. "I'm too angry with you!"

"I know. I would be angry with me too. But at least hear me out."

Serenity didn't say anything. Joey took it as a sign to continue.

"Last night when I was on my way here, I got attack by a group of thugs that wanted something valuable from me. And as they took it, they beat me up. I didn't wake up till later and I was humiliated, as well as I didn't want to scare you from the way I looked... well look." Joey sighed. "I know it sounds like an excuse, but I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, sis. You mean the world to me and I hope you can forgive me. You're one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you, because of my stupidity."

The door's lock turned and slowly opened. Joey saw his sister's face. It was obvious that she had been crying. Serenity threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm scare."

Joey stroked her hair.

"No Serenity, I should have been here for you and I promise from now on I'll always be here no matter what."

Tristan stared at his best friend. It was unusual to say the least to see Joey showing so much emotion.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

Back at the Kame Game, Yugi and Atem were helping their Grandpa out.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Shut up, Yugi!" Atem said resting his arms upon the counter.

"What you two are always arguing, perhaps you'll see that the two of you have more in common then you're willing to admit."

Atem nearly banged his head against the counter. His brother didn't even know the half of it.

"Yugi, you don't understand."

"Oh, c'mon! The two of you are just too stubborn to agree on anything."

Atem sighed; he knew that Yugi wasn't going to drop it.

"Or what? What happen between the two of you?"

Atem's eyes widen. There was no way that he was going to tell Yugi about what happened that night nearly a year ago.

"Nothing," he murmured.

Yugi stared at his brother. He knew that he was lying. However, before he was able to ask him any more questions. Their Grandpa walked into the room.

"How's everything going here?"

Atem shrugged.

Grandpa turned and looked at Yugi. Silently asking him what was wrong with Atem.

"Mahad is forcing him to spend time with Mana."

Grandpa lifted his eyebrows.

"Why is he doing that?"

"Atem tricked Mana into registering into the tournament."

Atem groaned.

"I don't understand how it is a bad thing?"

Yugi shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that Mana hates to be manipulated."

Grandpa sighed. His grandson was going to have to learn sooner or later.

"Did I ever tell you two how I met you Grandmother?"

The two teens turned and looked at him. Startled for the change in subject, though Atem was secretly thankful he had done it.

Atem and Yugi both nodded.

"Yes, that she lived in Egypt and you met her in one of your many trips there." Atem answered.

"So you do pay attention to my stories."

_'No you just repeat them so much that things do start to stick.' _Atem thought.

"What I didn't tell you boys is that before I fell in love with her. We use to be just like Atem and Mana. We bickered about everything."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not funny, Grandpa!" Atem stated.

Grandpa shrugged.

"Believe me if you will, but Atem there will come a time that you will think back to this conversation."

Yugi turned and stared at his brother.

"Not a word, Yugi." Atem warned him.

"_Atem and Mana sitting in a tree. __K. I. S. S. I. N. G...!_" Yugi sang.

Atem wanted to strangle the boy and what was worse his grandfather was singing along with him.

The two didn't notice when the phone began to ring. They were having too much fun torturing Atem.

Atem sighed and answered.

"Kame Game, game shop, SOON TO BE MURDER SCENE!" Atem yelled, trying to get the others attention. "How can I help you?"

"Atem?" Atem recognized the voice immediately.

"Hi Joey, yeah it's me."

"What's going on over there?"

"Nothing, Yugi and Grandpa are trying to kill me."

"So nothing new."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just calling to tell you that the operation was a success!"

"That's great, JOEY!" Atem yelled again.

At last he got Yugi's attention.

Yugi ran over to where his brother was and pulled the phone down so he could hear.

"Hey Joey!"

"Hey Yug, you done torturing you brother?"

"For now, I'll tell you about it later."

Atem wanted to kill him.

"So did you figure out who the guys were that stole your card?" Atem asked.

"No, but when I find them, I'll make them pay for the humiliation and pain they put me through. I'll also get my Red-Eyes back!"

"Sounds like a plan, Joey. See you tomorrow at school." Atem said.

"Bye Joey!" Yugi said as Atem hung up.

Yugi looked at his brother. _'Could this be related to what Ishizu said in the museum? He knew that his brother wasn't worrying, but since Duelist Kingdom Yugi couldn't shake the feeling off that there was something more to the puzzle that either of them knew.' _

Yugi shook his head and pushed those thoughts back.

"So you and Mana..."

"Shut up, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, it was finally time to get back for all the teasing that Atem had given him about Tea over the years. However, he knew that a relationship between them (Atem&Mana) was never going to happen.

"No, I'm just getting started."

* * *

**There you go and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please REVIEW! **


	5. Alley

**Hello my chickies again I know near the end of the week and I am updating just for you. Well thank you all that are reading and thank you Agua girl 007 for review you are ever so kind.**

**Blah blah blah I do not own YUGIOH. **

* * *

Mana walked from school the next day alone, though technically classes' hadn't ended. She just couldn't take it. Rumors had spread about her joining the tournament and now everybody wanted to know how she did it. It wasn't common knowledge that she even knew how to duel.

'_Damn, Atem!' _Mana thought.

She could never understand him. Well that wasn't true. She knew perfectly well who he was. However, there was a small part of him that made her want to strangle him half the time. The other half… well that was something else.

Mana was walking down an old alleyway, not even bothering to pay attention where she was going. She knew the city like the back of her hand.

Mana kicked a can. In less than a week's time the tournament will begin. It was stupid really; Kaiba hadn't even given the thing a name. She had spent last night reading the rules and it had surprised her.

The new rules were simple yet they require her to change her whole deck. She couldn't only have high level monsters, but she had to have low level for she could sacrifice to summon high level monsters. It was barbaric. And the Ante Rule, Mana knew that neither Yugi nor Atem were going to be happy about it. They respected their cards to much. The only rules that didn't bother her were the direct attacks and that the life points were increase to 4000.

Mana sighed. She thought about throwing the whole thing, but now with Atem being by her side there was no way she was going to throw it. It would be too humiliating. She was going to have to duel for real now.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" A voice that sent terror down her spin said from behind her.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

**30 minutes earlier…. **

***Domino High School***

Tea and Atem sat at one of the picnic tables at the edge of the court yard.

Tea was working on tomorrow's homework. Atem was looking at her with amusement.

"In a walkathon two men, 27.5 miles apart start walking toward each other. One travels 10 miles in 4 hours and the other travels at a rate of 6 miles in 2 hours. How many miles will each have traveled when they meet?" Tea reads out loud.

Atem sighed.

"Man one walked 12.5 miles and man two walked 15 miles." He answered.

Tea lifted her eyes and looked at him.

"How do you know that's even the right answer?"

Atem smirked.

"I did it during class."

Tea sighed.

"How about the English Essay?"

Atem snorted.

"Finished it during History."

"Hey you two," Tristan greeted them, interrupting Tea's lecture about paying attention in class.

"Hi," Atem said grinning while Tea frowned.

Joey looked at Tea.

"What did the jerk do now?"

Atem answered before she got the chance.

"Nothing, she's only frustrated because I already finished my work." He said with an arrogant smile.

Yugi looked at his friends and notice one was missing.

"Atem, where's Mana?"

He stared at his younger brother. The boy wouldn't drop it.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Yugi smiled glad that he got to his brother.

"She's ditching," Tea stated.

Atem eyebrows lifted slightly surprise that she had let her go.

Joey whistled.

"Damn girl is getting good at that, to leave during a block."

Tea looked at him annoyed. She didn't appreciate how amusing he found it.

"Yeah well we have an essay do later today and it's ¼ of our term grade."

Atem shook his head; if Mana had left the school then she already turned in that paper.

He stood up grabbing his things. Everybody turned to him in surprised.

"Well I'm out of here. There is no way I am sitting through five hours more of school." He said frowning at the last word. "I'll see you when the last bells rings."

Yugi stared at his brother, not surprised that he was skipping. He might have moved back in, but he wasn't the same Atem that played with him monopoly for countless hours. Whatever happened to him during that long year had really changed him.

A year had already passed since Atem appeared at their door step begging for forgiveness and asking if it was alright for him to move back home. But, Yugi felt like a part of him had never come back and would never return.

As Atem walked to the fence, he turned to make sure nobody was around. Using the brick wall next to him, he gathered momentum and jumped hitting the wall with one foot and landing on top of the fence. With a quick swing of his leg he jumped down landing softly on the grass.

Atem began walking in the direction of the arcade when he received a text.

-_**Atem, I saw Mana a minute ago near my place. What she doing in this part of town? XO Trix**_-

Atem stopped. _'Shit! Trix lived in the ugliest part of town. Mana had no business being there._'

He turned around and started running, dropping his bag in one of the bushes near the school. _'I'll pick it up when I meet with the others later._'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you want, Hirutani?" Mana asked proud that her voice didn't squeak.

Hirutani smiled.

"The same thing I wanted last time before we were rudely interrupted."

He looked at her from her feet to her head. His gaze lingered in certain areas.

"But, I must say. You have filled out in the past year."

Mana had to bite back her anger.

Hirutani pushed himself off the wall, his eyes never leaving her.

She had to fight the urge to step back. Mana had vowed to never show weakness again after that dreadful night.

He walked towards her.

"Mana, you really thought I forgot about you or Joey or... Atem?"

Mana tried to not show any emotions, but by looking at his face she knew she'd failed.

"Ah, trying to be the brave little kitten."

Mana couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Go to hell, Hirutani!"

In a matter of seconds he had grabbed and pinned her to the wall.

"Mana, Mana, you know better than to say no to me. It just gets my blood pumping."

Mana pulled at her arms, trying to free herself but his grip was to strong.

Hirutani smirked. He tried to catch her lips with his, but when his lip was close enough Mana bite him. She didn't let go until she tasted blood.

Hirutani pulled his head back glaring at her.

Before he could say anything, Mana kicked him in the knee cap. Making him buckled, his gripped loosen for a second and Mana broke free. She started to run, but Hirutani was faster in a matter of seconds he caught her.

"You stupid bitch!"

Mana right hand was still free and she scratched him on his face. Grinning when she saw the damage she had done. There were three lines, going from his forehead to the bottom of his cheek passing right on top of his eye.

"I'm going to make you regret that you dumb whore."

Mana screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. She never saw it coming.

His fist hit her squarely on the head instantly knocking her out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Atem ran past Trix's place, when he heard a scream.

It came from an alley only two blocks down. He hoped he wasn't too late.

As he came into the alley, he saw Hirutani hit Mana and her unconscious body fall to the ground.

Anger flowed thought his veins, but with the anger he felt a dark power rise.

"HIRUTANI!"

Hirutani turned and saw who it was.

"Atem, you're just in time to watch me make this bitch mine."

"Get away from her, Hirutani." Atem growled.

"What makes you think that I will do that?" Hirutani mocked.

"Cause this is between you and me."

Hirutani smirked.

"Right you are, Atem and after I'm finish with you I'll make Mana mine. She'll need a shoulder to cry on when you're dead."

Atem growled, cursing the day he had ever decided to join Hirutani's stupid gang.

He looked at the form on the ground and that just made him angrier, but Atem knew that if Hirutani saw a flicker of weakness he would exploit it.

Atem forced his posture to relax and plastered a confident grin on his face.

"I think it's time we settle this, Hirutani. Winner gets Mana."

Hirutani grinned.

"Last time we fought Atem we were equals. I agree it is time to see which one of us is the strongest!"

"Beware Hirutani, loser most pay the price." Atem said in chilling tone. A strange darkness surrounded the two taking them into a Shadow Game. "And this time I'm not holding back!"

Hirutani chuckled.

Both of them stood facing each other, "game start." Atem murmured the words out of instinct, unaware of what they meant.

Hirutani quickly ran over to Atem and aimed a punch at his head, which he easily dodged. Making Hirutani lose his balance for a moment, Atem smirked and rapidly punch him in the face before he was able to regain his footing. Hirutani fell backwards, not believing that the boy had gotten in the first punch.

"What's the matter, Hirutani? You're much weaker then I remember. Has raping little girls made you lose sight of what matters?" Atem teased, glad Mana couldn't hear him.

Hirutani wiped the blood from his mouth and growled. '_That boy was not going to make a fool out of him._' As he stood up he grabbed a hand full of trash and dirt, "take this," he growled and threw the dirt into Atem's eyes.

"Bastard," Atem growled as he closed his eyes. '_There are pieces of dirt in my eyes!_' He thought.

Hirutani quickly took the advantage and punched Atem on the side of his head, forcing him to the ground. Atem slowly picked himself up and attempted to rub the dirt out of his eye. '_Shit... I'm blind!_'

Hirutani smirked when he saw that Atem couldn't see him. He took a switchblade from his pocket and tried to sneak up behind Atem.

'_Where is he?_' Atem thought.

When Hirutani was but a few steps from his opponent he pushed the button and the knife spring out, making a small clinking noise.

Atem smiled, locating Hirutani. "You really thought that would work? By switching the knife I know exactly where you are." Atem said, quickly turning and punching him.

Hirutani flew back landing with his head smashing into the wall.

Atem walked over to him and grinned. "You broke the rules, Hirutani." He said not knowing where the words were coming from. He only knew that they were the right things to say. "And because of that you will face a PENALTY GAME!"

Hirutani stared at the kid in horror. '_Holy shit, he has a glowing eye on his forehead!_'

"As your heart is full of lust, your hunger for things shall never be satisfied!"

Hirutani eyes widen and before he could scream Atem push a massive amount of dark energy into him, leaving Hirutani unconscious.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The darkness slowly faded away, leaving Atem gasping for air. '_What the hell did I just do?_' He remembered everything; he just didn't know how he knew to do such things. He stared at his puzzle confuse and a tad frightened, but the urge of it belonging to him and no one else was as strong as ever.

Atem snapped out of his thought when he heard a small moan from behind him.

"Owww," Mana said in a small voice.

He ran towards her and carefully helped her sit up.

"Mana, are you ok?"

She had to blink a few time for her vision to sharpen.

"Atem what are you doing here?"

"Trix texted me," he answered in a clipped tone.

"Hirutani-"

"I took care of him." Though, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Mana tried to stand up, but as her feet leveled out she quickly lost her balance. If it weren't for Atem she would have landed head first on the pavement.

Atem held here by her elbow, supporting most of her weight.

He picked her up and carried her as if she were a small child.

"Atem put me down I can walk" she grumbled stubbornly.

He kept on walking, determined to get to his place.

"You can barely stand Mana."

She murmured a string of curses that made Atem smiled, though she couldn't see from the angel her head was resting on his chest.

'_She is going to be fine!_' He thought making sure she didn't see his smile however he did tighten his grip around her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The two made it back to the game shop without problems. Though, Mana would have preferred to walk. As Atem laid her on the coach and went to look for some ice, Mana looked around remembering the last time Hirutani had entered her life. It was twice now that Mana owed her life to Atem.

Atem leaned against the wall in the kitchen. He almost lost her and it was his fault. If only he hadn't dragged her in when they were younger, perhaps things would be different between them and perhaps she wouldn't hate his guts.

He sighed, forgetting about all the 'what if's' and the past, and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer.

* * *

**Jejeje I know cliffy you can all kill me later. So the usual please review and I will see you next week.**


	6. Thinking Back

**Hey all my lovely readers, so here is this week's chapters. And thank you for the faboulous reviews and SoulLezz for favoriting this fic.**

**I do not own YUGIOH**

* * *

**Atem's POV**

As I walked back out into the living room, I saw that Mana had closed her eyes.

I ran over to her.

"Mana?"

"Yes?" She said opening her eyes and looking at me. They were red as if she had been crying. I hated seeing her like this.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and placing the bag of peas on her head were Hirutani had punched.

Mana stared at me. I wish I could read her mind.

"Thanks."

I shook my head.

"Don't Mana, this is all my fault."

She sat up and stared at me.

"No, Atem do not blame yourself. It was my stupid fault for not paying attention to where I was going."

I still didn't believe her.

"Maybe, but if it wasn't for me Hirutani would have never known of you."

"Atem you have to let go of that."

She looked at me with soft eyes.

I snorted, I couldn't help it. I never reacted well when somebody was pitting me.

"Don't be hypocritical Mana, I know you blame me. It's the reason you hate me."

Mana's eyes harden.

"You don't know what I think."

I sighed; this was an ongoing battle between the two of us. We already had this conversation and it always ended in shouts.

"Let's not fight, Mana. You have to rest."

She blinked in surprise, but nodded laying back down on the couch.

I stayed sitting next to her until her breathing evened out.

I got lost in my thoughts thinking back when Mana and I used to fight for the hell of it and were secretly best friends. Playing pranks on Mahad and taking turns on taking the blame for it later, finding a way to skip school and spending the hours at the Arcade.

But, I had to ruin it all when Joey and I joined Hirutani's gang for the alcohol, drugs, and money. I remembered moving out and yelling at my family, later yelling at Mahad 'that he was going to college and that he was going to forget about our friendship and that I was only beating him to the punch.' I lost my older brother that day, since then Mahad has never looked at me the same way.

Though, what was worse of all was when I ran into Mana at the mall two weeks later.

_**"Atem what are you doing here?" She called to me.**_

_**I turned to her and glared, I hoped that none of the others had noticed me talking to her. **_

_**"Grabbing something to eat." I said. **_

_**She nodded. **_

_**"Atem there is no need to act so hostile toward me, we're alone." She said low, but in a joking matter.**_

_**I sighed.**_

_**"Mana please just leave me alone." **_

_**The girl turned a glare at me. **_

_**"I don't think so, though nobody wants to tell me what happened. I know something is up, my brother is pissed and barely looks at me." She took in a breath. "So tell me what's going on!" **_

_**"It's complicated," I murmured closing, my eyes and pinching my nose. The coco was wearing off.**_

_**"But it has nothing to do with you. So just leave Mana!" **_

_**She looked at me stubbornly. **_

_**"Like hell I'm going to leave." **_

_**It was then that I felt a presence behind me and I groaned, and I turned to look at Hirutani and Joey standing next to him. **_

_**Joey looked surprise to see Mana, but didn't say it.**_

_**"Is that little thing giving you trouble, Atem?" Hirutani asked smiling at Mana. **_

_**She only glared at him. **_

_**"No," I responded and gave Mana a cold look. "She was just leaving." **_

_**Hirutani laughed. **_

_**"No need to be rude Atem." His stare going over Mana's form. **_

_**Joey laughed, noticing my discomfort.**_

_**"Hirutani those two have always been fighting, it isn't that unusual." **_

_**I glared at my so-called friend.**_

_**"Ah, so you know this girl." **_

_**I nodded there was no pointing in lying now that Joey had spilled the beans. **_

_**Hirutani turned his gaze at me and returned to Mana giving her a charming smiled. **_

_**"Little miss, would you like to join us in going to a party?" **_

_**Mana looked at me. Not even Joey liked where this was going. **_

_**I knew her responds before it left her mouth. **_

_**"Sure!" **_

Mana didn't get hooked on the drugs and alcohol, like me and Joey. But she got addicted to the adrenaline of stealing and completing a drug deal, of the danger. I doubt Mahad knew of his sister's extra-curricular activities.

I never saw her with anybody during that time, though that could not be said for me, I had multiple "girlfriends". I lost my virginity the very first night.

It wasn't till a year later that Hirutani got tired of chasing Mana and tried to force himself on her. He nearly succeeded and he would've if I hadn't interrupted him by hitting him on the back of the head. That night Joey, Mana and me ran, the three of us promised never to speak of the Rintama ever again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Who knows how much time passed, when I was woken up by somebody shaking my shoulder.

"Dude, I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes." Tristan said smiling at my disheveled appearance.

I looked around the room. Yugi and Joey were in the kitchen fixing something to eat and Tea was staring at Mana that was still sleeping on the couch.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Is she ok?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into her when I left school and she wasn't feeling so good. Crashed the instant she touched the couch." I smoothly lied. I knew that Mana wouldn't appreciate her secrets becoming public knowledge. If anything I will tell Joey, just for him to stay alert.

Tea nodded, but I got the suspicion she didn't really believed me.

"Question, why did you wake me up and not her?" I asked angrily at Tristan changing the subject.

The idiot shrugged.

"I like her more, plus I knew it would tick you off."

I glared at the teen.

"So how was school?" I turned to Tea teasingly.

"Good, though Ms. Martin asked were her two star pupils where." Tea barked out the last words.

I couldn't help but grin, school was just too easy and I got bore in that place. If I was to spend a completely week at that place, I think I would go insane.

I stood up and stretched, giving Mana a quick look. The bump on her head wasn't going to be that noticeable. She could hide it with her hair.

I walked over to the kitchen, giving Yugi a quick ruffling of his hair.

"Hey!"

I laughed and dodged his teasing punch.

"Nice try, maybe next time."

Yugi groaned. Joey punched me on the shoulder, harder than needed.

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm.

"That's for teasing the kid." He explained, defending his best friend.

"Hey!" Yugi called out again, not liking being referred to as 'kid'.

"Man," Joey exclaimed when he looked closer at my face. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged, not paying attention to Yugi's worried look.

"Got into a fight." It was partially the truth.

Yugi was looking at me with a small frown, but before he had the chance to ask anything more Tea called him. That girl has impeccable timing.

I smirked at my brother as he left the room, blushing.

I turned to Joey.

"I got in a fight with Hirutani."

He looked dumbstruck.

"Wh...wha...what?"

"Mana wondered into his turf, Trix texted me. When I got there she was out cold and well you can guess the rest."

Joey ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you though don't worry I doubt he will be giving us much trouble in the future."

I said, not smiling, remembering what I did to him.

Joey smirked.

"Well that's good, how's Mana."

I frowned.

"Being stubborn!"

Joey laughed and walked out the kitchen leaving me with my troubles.

My word replying at the back of my head.

_"You broke the rules!" _

_"PENALTY GAME!"_

_"Your hunger of things shall never be satisfied!" _

But most of all was the power I had felt. It had been dark yet in some weird way familiar and comforting. And that's what freaked me out the most, I had found it comforting and strangely welcoming.

Was that Ishtar woman correct, was there really a connection between me and an ancient Pharaoh. And if so what did she mean by protecting my heart. Cause if you asked Mana she would tell you I didn't have one or that it was already filled with darkness.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think!**


	7. Battle City Begins

**Hey, here is the next chap and I will like to thank all you that have been reading and being patience for my weekly post. Thank you IA00 for favoriting and following as well as all of you that have reviewed. **

* * *

**Mana's POV**

The rest of the week flew by. Atem never mentioned what happened with Hirutani after that first night and I was graceful. My brother hadn't been home for most of the week, college keeping him busy. Another small blessing, I didn't have to explain to him why I had spent the night at Yugi's.

Atem and I barely spoke afterwards.

It wasn't till the night before the tournament that Mahad made it for dinner.

"Mana you here?"

"Yeah in the kitchen!"

"Please tell me you aren't cooking." He teased.

"Relax Mahad, I ordered take out." I showed him the box's logo.

"Good, because I'm starve!"

I shook my head in disbelief. I'll admit I wasn't a great cook, but he did exaggerate a bit.

As I set the table he brought the plates with what we each preferred.

We ate in silent for a while till he opened his trap.

"So the tournament starts tomorrow."

I nodded, afraid where he could be heading with this.

"Are you excited?"

"Not really, but I would be happier if I didn't have to spend all my time with Atem."

Mahad shook his head.

"Nice try but no, already talked to Mokuba, and he agreed to help me keep an eye on you two."

Great, just great.

"Can't blame me for trying," I said shrugging trying to act unaffected by the news. "Though, how he is going to manage that?"

Perhaps if we could loss the kid, I could loss Atem.

Mahad smirked.

"The Dueldisks have a GPS locating device and if you two are ever seen separated, well I'll come up with something."

I frowned. My brother could sometimes be as devious as I.

I decided to better not risk it, for now.

"If I kill him, don't blame me."

Mahad kept on smirking.

"I doubt that will happen. Didn't you once tell me that you had a crush on him?"

I groaned. Of course he would remember that.

"Yes, but that was back when I was eight and none of what happened in the last two years changed him."

My older brother just smiled.

"I know you care for him, Mana."

"What and this is your way of setting us up!"

Mahad shook his head.

"No, but I also know you miss your friend."

"Mahad it's been two years plus we were never friends."

The idiot laughed.

"Mana you may have had everybody else fooled, but I saw you two in the park when you were ten."

I couldn't help but blushed and looked down at my plate. I remember that night, I was sitting on the swing and Atem was pushing it. It was his way of helping me overcome my fear.

"Mahad that was a long time ago."

My brother shrugged as he looked at me.

"Maybe or maybe the boy you knew is still buried deep within all those scars."

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew there was more to our broken relationship that Mahad didn't know about. And I had made a vow to myself to never tell him of it. It would break his heart if he found out that I too, had been a part of the Rintama.

We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the meal or for the night. I told him that I was going to rest and wake up early and meet Atem at Domino City Plaza before the tournament started.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

**Domino City Plaza; 8:05 AM**

The next morning I ran through the Plaza looking for a familiar spiky hair due.

Where the hell is he?!

The Dueldisk weighing down my arm, I couldn't believe that I was going to be carrying it around the whole freaking day.

As I ran I heard, a nerdy businessman ask.

"What's going on today? Who are all these people with weird thing on their arms..?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed, stopping and gave him a pitting look. I turned and answered him.

"People better watch out this city is going to turn into a Battlefield!" If only I had known how true my words were going to be.

I ignored his scared looked and headed to the center of the plaza.

When I reached the clock I saw two star shaped heads.

"Hey Yugi!"

The brothers turned and looked at me. I intentionally ignored Atem.

"Hey Mana! What took you so long?"

I shrugged.

"Atem! Yugi!" We heard a high pitch voice call.

"Mai!" The three of us said.

"Hey you two," she greeted the brothers, and then she turned to me. I saw her eyes widen when she saw the Dueldisk. "Mana I didn't know you dueled."

"I don't."

She looked at me questioningly.

"They why are-"

"I was coerced." I answered before she finished asking.

Mai looked at Yugi.

"Do I want to know?"

He shook his head smiling.

"No it'll just lead to another fight."

Atem and I shot him a glare.

"Whatever," Mai murmured turning to me again. "Still you have to duel me Mana, I would love to see what you can do."

I smiled. Mai could always lift my spirit.

"You got it!"

Mai turned to Atem.

"So where is Joey, isn't he entering this tournament?"

Atem nodded.

"So he did make the cut!" Mai said as if not believing it.

I chuckled.

"Atem, Mai, long time no see!" A voice yelled, one that made me want to punch it in its idiotic mouth.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood," Mai murmured she gave me a pained look. I had to agree.

"Listen you two!" Rex yelled pointing at Mai and Atem. "You two are going to pay for what you did on the island!"

Atem just smirked, irritating the hell out of Rex. I swear if smoke could come out of his ears it would.

Weevil grinned evilly. "Plus if you think I'm going down as easy as last time, you better think again. My insect deck in stronger than ever."

Rex turned his sneer at me. "Will weren't you one of the cheerleader?"

Weevil looked at my arm and smirked. "No I think she decided to play pretend. You better watch it my dear or you will feel the bites of my insects.

I screamed internally, ok it was official I didn't know who I wanted to kill first, Rex, Weevil or Atem. I looked at Yugi he only shrugged, telling me to get used to it.

I sighed.

Out of nowhere Mako Tsunami came up from behind Weevil and Rex.

"Ha, ha your insect deck is no match for my Fortress Whale! He will swallow them up in a gulp!"

"If we are comparing sizes my Dinosaurs are massive!" Rex yelled.

Mai leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go these guys are giving me a headache."

I chuckled, agreeing with her.

As we walked away, Yugi and Atem followed us. The smirk never left Atem's face.

"Those three sure haven't change."

Mai snorted.

"Tell me about it this is starting to feel like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

She looked down at me and Yugi.

"Well this time you two are playing along. I wonder how that will change things."

I laughed.

"Trust me Mai I remember Duelist Kingdom, I don't want a repeat of that." I said remembering Yugi's Grandpa's soul being capture and then the mysterious Shadow Game that went down between Atem and Pegasus.

Yugi nodded murmuring his agreement.

Atem chuckled.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with Mana, but yeah."

I looked at him darkly. My conversation with Mahad from the previous night running through my mind.

I shook my head. No I had let go of him. He isn't the boy that I once thought I liked.

I noticed that Yugi was smiling at his brother. Whatever he was thinking, I had the feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Welcome Duelists," Kaiba's head appeared on the screen. "To Battle City! If you are here today it is because you have been announced as Level 5 or higher. The Dueldisks on your arms are proof of that. Each Dueldisk is connected to Kaiba Corp. main frame relaying each duel, so no cheating!"

Mai chuckled.

"And I thought his head couldn't get bigger."

I laughed.

Atem sent me a glare. I ignored him.

"I will now explain the rules. The stage for the tournament will be the entire town of Domino City. Anywhere in the city if fair game. I have spoken with the civic authorities if two duelists are to come face to face... you may fight. All duelists are required to use a 40 card deck. And all duels are to be played with an Ante Rule, meaning that the loser has to surrender a rare card to the winner. As the tournament progresses your deck will become stronger and stronger, however if you lose it will be pretty hard to catch up."

That means that all duels will be cut-throat no one will play safe knowing what is at risk.

I looked at every duelist around me, how many of them will lose a card they hold dear to their heart. I noticed Atem's expression, he was glaring at Kaiba. He didn't like the ante rule any more than I did.

Kaiba continued.

"According to the reports there are 60 participants, but only 10 will make it to the finals. As for the location of the finals it's a secret. Buts it's somewhere within city limits!"

People started screaming demanding to know how they were supposed to get to finals if nobody knew where it was going to be.

Kaiba smiled as though he could hear them.

"You should have all received a locator card. In addition to the rare card each duelist must put up one of this. The winner takes them both. Once you collect six locator cards the location of the finals shall be reveal to you."

At that moment a blimp was seen flying over the plaza.

"THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN AT NINE O'CLOCK! DUELIST SCATTER ACROSS THE CITY!"

Mai turned to leave.

"Alright Yugi, Atem, Mana next time we see other, it's on!"

The three of us nodded.

It didn't take long for Yugi to leave.

"See you guys around and good luck." He began to run in the opposite direction Mai had gone. "REMEMBER TO STICK TOGETHER!"

I groaned and looked at Atem from the corner of my eye. He looked just as miserable as I was.

These were going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

**There you have it my lovelies, and I am going to start a poll on my profile to see who you want to see as the final 5. I am sure you can all guess who will enter the final ten. So remember go to my profile and vote who you want to see go head to head at Kaiba Corp Duel Tower. **


	8. The Ghouls

**Hey here is chapter 8 and thank you DaniXP213 favoriting and Tayyaba Noreen for favoriting and following as well as Whitetigermisty for following. Plus, thank you all for reviewing and reading. **

**3rd POV**

Joey stalked the plaza looking for the Rare Hunter that stole his card, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Aha, I found ya!" He cried out when he spotted the Hunter sitting at a cafe.

Mana and Atem jumped when they heard Joey's outburst. They turned to look him.

_'Where was he?' _Atem thought as he took in the scene.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

The Hunter took a sip of his drink and stared at Joey. He chuckled.

"You have no rare cards, doesn't that mean you can't enter the tournament?"

Joey growled.

"That's 'cause you stole my card... you Jerk!"

Atem ran over to him.

"Joey what happened?"

"Atem!" He turned his head and looked at him. "Be on your guard! There are Rare Hunters in this tournament!"

Mana stopped and stared at Joey in shook, Atem wore the same expression.

'_Rare Hunters! The world's No. 1 cards thieves. The crime syndicate that dominates the gaming underworld…. They are also known as Ghouls!" _Atem thought.

The Rare Hunter chuckled.

Mana stared between Joey and the Hunter.

"You can't mean…. They took your Red-Eyes!"

Joey nodded, not meeting her eyes.

Atem stepped forward and glared at the Hunter.

Joey knew the look in his eyes.

"Hold on Atem, don't fight him!"

Atem ignored him.

Mana looked at him; she knew that there was no way of talking him out of it.

Joey glowered at the Hunter. _'With the cards these guys have, nobody can beat them.'_

The Hunter hissed. _'Another rare card soon will be mine.'_

Atem growled.

"Anyone who steals a duelist precious, personal card will have to answer to me!" He declared staring at him coldly.

"Atem!" Joey exclaimed, looking at his friend with disbelief.

Mana looked at Atem, it had been so long since she saw this side of him. Say whatever you want about him, but Atem did have a strong sense of Justice.

The Hunter chuckled.

"Does that mean you want to duel me?" _'And face my Exodia deck?'_

"Atem, wait!" Joey screamed at him.

Atem didn't even turn to look at him.

"Stay out of this Joey." Atem placed his deck in the Dueldisk. His eyes never left the Hunter. "Garbage like you is a disgrace to the city." He stated turning on his disk. "I'll clean you up right now!"

Joey stared at him with his jaw hanging open.

Mana placed her hand on his arm, telling him to let it go. He shook her off.

He wouldn't let his friend fall to the same trap he had.

The Hunter laughed.

"Challenging me to a duel, you are very brave. Fine… I accept."

"But Atem-"

"Let it go, Joey he won't listen." Mana interrupted him.

Atem's stare chilled Mana to the bone. She knew that he was determined as ever to get justice for Joey.

"So… you are a Rare Hunter! Counterfeiters and thieves feeding off the sweat of honest gamers and publishers… The Ghouls of the Gaming Underworld. You've chosen this town as your next target…."

The Hunter laughed.

"Of course, Japan's best duelists are gathered here in one place. We, Rare Hunters, are the Combat Division of the Ghouls. We're taking this tournament and all its rare cards."

Mana had to hold herself from groaning. Did the idiot Hunter really have to say that.

Atem growled.

"You bastard! I'll defeat everyone single one of you!"

Mana groaned, _'great now this has become his personal crusade.' _Why couldn't things ever be simple?

The Hunter smiled.

'_Do you imagine you can beat me, my ultimate deck? The Exodia deck.'_

Joey wouldn't give up he had to tell his pal.

"Atem I gotta tell you-"

"Quiet Joey, he won't win. Don't worry! We're entering this tournament together."

Joey gritted his teeth in frustration.

'_He's not somebody you can just beat like that. The Rare Hunters have got all kinds of rare cards. They've got the greatest decks in the world.'_ Joey thought.

"Just lemme warn you. His deck is-"

"Joey, Stop! Don't finish that thought." Atem ordered, holding up his hand in front of Joey's face.

Joey was left speechless.

"Joey, no matter what kind of dirty tricks this Rare Hunter has hidden up his sleeve. I have no right to know the enemy's strategy before a game. That would give me an unfair advantage."

Mana swore. _'His honor will be the death of him!' _

The Hunters eyebrows rouse in surprise.

"But…." Joey murmured.

"No matter what he throws at me, my deck will crush you."

The Hunter looked at Atem with disbelief.

Joey looked at his friend, worried that he didn't know what he was getting into.

Mana could only look at Atem. She could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

"Joey, there's no use. He won't listen."

Joey turned to her, deep down he knew that she was right.

The Hunter sneered at his opponent.

"I admire your fighting spirit, but I'm going to teach you that it takes more than that to win a duel and I'll take your best card in the process."

**Domino City Plaza; 8:50 AM**

Teens around the plaza exclaimed.

"Hey! A duel is already starting by the clock tower."

"The first battle of the tournament, huh?"

"And that guy, he is the King of Games, Atem Mutou!"

"Let's go see!"

The clock slowly ticked down the last ten minutes. The plaza quickly filled up. The shouts that the King of Games was going to duel, drawing in an audience.

As the minute hand reached twelve, both duelists yelled.

"Duel!"

-Y: 4000-

-RH: 4000-

"I'm first," Atem announced, "I draw five cards!"

The Rare Hunter did the same. He grinned when he saw his hand.

'_Two pieces of Exodia right at the start. All I need is three more pieces and I've got you.'_

Joey was sweating. Can his friend figure out what the scum's strategy?

"I'll play one card face down." A card the size of Yugi appeared face down in front of Atem. "And, in attack mode, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Another card materialized, but this one appeared vertical, the lion humanoid crouched in front of Atem. "I'm done."

"Then it's my turn, draw!" The Hunter stated. "I play the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

He looked at the cards he drew. _'Yes, only two cards left.'_

Atem's brows frowned. _'Graceful Charity, a hand exchange card…!'_

Mana and Joey stared intently at the duel.

"And now I summoned Stone Statue of the Aztecs, in defense mode."

Atem glared at his opponent, trying to figure out his strategy. _'A wall monster with 2000 defense points seems like a "turtle" style player. To hurt him, I've got to get through his defenses.'_

The Hunter grinned. _'That's it, concentrate on fighting my monsters. In the meantime, I'll collect the cards I need.'_

"My turn," Atem said. "Draw!"

"I play Baphomet the Demon and it's time to flip my facedown card. I use polymerization to fuse my two monsters into a Two-Headed Eagle-winged Chimera!"

Atem sighed.

"According to Battle City rules; I can't attack on the same turn that my creature is polymerized, so I end my turn."

'_Keep talking to the wall,' _the Hunter mocked. "It's my turn then. Draw!"

"I once more play Graceful Charity."

'_He changed his hand again!' _Atem's jaw clenched.

_Çurses another right arm. I have three of each card so of course there's a chance it would happen, but now I have four of the cards I need. All that's left is the left arm of the Forbidden One."_

Atem glared.

The Rare Hunter's eyes widen. _'Did you really think you could beat the Rare Hunters, little boy? We Ghouls have developed all kinds of secret tools to defeat duelists. Tools like the X-ray contact lenses I'm wearing right now. They're just strong enough to see the picture on the back of my next card. All our bootleg cards have special ink which only these lenses can see.'_ He looked down at is deck and hummed. _'And it looks like the next card I draw is none other than Exodia's left arm!'_

Joey groaned. _'That guy's got to have a couple of Exodia parts by now. C'mon Atem, figure it out. Stop him!_

"Well then, it is my end phase, time to play another monster. Prepare to face… Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, defense mode. Turn over!"

Atem's eyes widen. _'Another wall monster with high defense! What's going on? It's like he's not trying to attack at all. He's concentrating totally on defense. He'll never even scratch my life points this way, then how will he beat me…? By shuffling his hand…?'_

Atem snapped his fingers.

Mana couldn't help but smile. _'He's figured it out!'_

"Rare Hunter, I know what you're planning."

The Hunter lifted an eyebrow. "You're bluffing. There's no way you can-"

Atem smiled.

"I won't let you summon Exodia."

The Hunter's eyes widen in fear. _'He figured out my strategy…!'_

Joey screamed in victory.

Atem held up a card between two fingers. "I'll crush Exodia with this card."

Joey stared at his friend, amazed. _'He caught on to his strategy in only three turns. Atem you taught me something again… a duelist confidence and a thing called pride!"_

Mana smiled and she was glad that Atem couldn't see her. She only ever saw him like this when he dueled, it reminded her of when they were kids. It was moments like these that she could remember way she had fallen for him when she was fourteen.

The Hunter frowned. _'Good job, you guessed my strategy. Too bad for you, I already have four of the five pieces and the next card I draw will be the fifth, the left arm. On my next turn Exodia will be complete. What can he possible do in one turn?'_

Atem smirked, looking down at the card that will bring him victory.

'_If I play this trap card, I won't be able to play a monster this turn. It's a risk, but he must already have most of the Exodia cards by now. I have to play it this turn.'_

"Here I go!" He began his turn. "I'll place a face down card on the field and for my battle phase, I'll attack your stone statue with my Chimer. Chimera Impact Dash!"

The statue crumbled from the force of the attack.

"So much for your statue."

The Hunter's arrogant smile never left his face. "Go head and break all my wall monsters." _'The moment your turn is over, I win._'

"And now on my end phase, I play another facedown card, and that's the end of my turn."

"Now it's my turn! I win!" The Hunter gloated.

Atem looked at him, watching his every move. _'The card I just played face-down will only work at just the right phase of his turn. It's all over if I miss that window.'_

As the hunter drew his next card, Atem stopped him.

"Before you draw, I activate my spell card. Reveal face-down card! Light Force Sword!" Atem's stare never soften. "This spell card will take one of the cards in your hand and force it onto the field." _'But the card it affects is random and if it's not an Exodia card. I lose.' _He finished in his head.

A glowing sword appeared on top of the Rare Hunter and stabbed a card right through the middle.

"No the Sword of Light pierced Exodia's right hand."

"In addition when Exodia's hand touched the field, it activates my trap card. Now Chain Destruction!"

'_What? A spell card-trap card combo? Are you telling me he used the spell card to trigger the trap?' _

Atem grinned. "This trap not only destroys a monster on the field, it wipes out all duplicate cards in your hand and deck. Exodia will never awaken!"

"Nooo!" the Hunter yelled. _'The right arms in my deck, burning away. Exodia is crumbling.'_

Atem gave him a resistant look. "Once Exodia's parts have been place in the cemetery they can never be brought back, and without Exodia you have no way to win. The biggest weakness of Exodia deck is losing one of the limb cards. Once it's lost you're doomed to loss. Your deck is dead!"

The Hunter's eyes widened.

"I lost… but that can't be…n-not my ultimate deck." He started babbling. "Nooo! Help me… he's coming… he's coming… HELP ME!"

Atem looked at him in shook. _'His forehead is swelling into the shape of the Wadjet Eye!'_

Mana and Joey stepped up next to him.

"Atem, what is happening to him?"

He turned to her and she saw that he was as surprise as she was.

"He's coming… he's here… Master Marik…!" He mumbled the last words.

A vacant expression took over the hunter's face.

A sardonic laugh was heard through the hunter lips, though it didn't sound like his voice.

"Are you… Atem? I've heard of you…"

Atem watched the hunter gravely.

"The man you just faced was the weakest of the Rare Hunters. The real strength of the Rare Hunters is much greater. Oh… I don't mean to surprise you. The person talking to you know isn't this shell you see before you. I'm in a place a bit farther away. I've implanted a bit of myself in him so I can control him whenever I want! He does whatever I desire."

Atem's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Mana and Joey stood next to him, dumbstruck from what they were witnessing.

"Like you, I am one who has been chosen by the Millennium Items."

Mana turned and stared at the golden up-side-down pyramid hanging from the chain around his neck. How could this be connected to the Millennium Items?

"This was just an introduction. Nice to meet you Atem, my name is Marik… remember it."

'_Marik one of the chosen ones.' _Atem thought as he stared at the man.

Joey looked at the man, confuse. _'What was he talking about? There was nothing magical about Atem's puzzle. All this dude had was some serious mental problems…. Right? _Joey turned to look at Mana. She was taking all of this better than he was.

The man sneered, not paying attention to the two others teens standing next to Atem.

"Taking over a person's mind, and controlling their speech and actions as if they were my own, that is the power of the Millennium Rod."

'_The Millennium Rod! Could this be part of the power that is hidden within the Items. Or is it possible that this is the Darkness that Ishizu foretold. And what of history repeating itself, Kaiba had been the one to organize this tournament.'_ Atem thought regretting not taking serious Ms. Ishtar's warning.

"Taking over people's minds?" Mana called out. "Why you creep!"

Atem shook his head, she had no idea.

"Yes, yes, you like it." The man asked her rhetorically. He began spinning and twirling, moving his hands up and down in an odd fashion. "Do you want to see him do a little dance?" Marik mocked, "fitting for a loser like him."

Mana tried no to laugh at the man's strange dance, she knew it was wrong.

Marik continue, though his voice became sinister. "If I must, I can step in and personally control all of the Rare Hunters in Domino City, but they are elite duelists with over whelming skill. So doubt I'll have to."

"Marik, why are you in this tournament?" Atem asked trying to confirm his suspicions. "Why are the Ghouls here?"

The man-doll swayed to the side. "To gather the God Cards."

"The what?!" Joey, Mana and Atem asked at the same time.

"The three ancient cards resurrected in the modern world."

Mana groaned. _'Why hadn't she paid more attention to Mahad's boring lectures? They might have come useful at this precise moment.'_

"We Ghouls have two of the cards already."

Joey looked at the poppet-man. _'So they are here to get the last card.'_

"Since this mediocre of a duelist lost I will abide by the rules and return the card he stole from your friend and the locator card as well."

Doll-man handed Atem the Red-Eyes.

"Atem the game has just begun. A rare hunter with a god card is already lurking in the city. If you meet him, even with your skills, it'll be instant death."

Atem smirked.

"Will see about that." Mana knew what he was going to say before he finished and she sighed. "I'm going to put an end to your plan."

"I look forward to it Atem." And with that the hunter fell to the ground.

Mana stepped toward him and poked him with the edge of her shoe.

"He's out cold." She stated deep down not having expected anything less.

Joey turned from the man and began mumbling. "The power to control people! What other powers can be hidden within the Items?"

"Here Joey, this is yours." Atem said holding out Joey's card. It was clear that he was trying to avoid the subject.

Joey stared at it, unsure if it was really his to take.

"Sorry Atem, I can't take it."

Mana turned to him in bewilderment.

"If I take that card, I feel like I'll just get farther from being the True Duelist I'm trying to become."

Atem looked at him with confusion. _'True Duelist….'_

"That Red-Eyes means more to me than any card in the world. It's been my fighting partner for ages. But I've leaned on it for too long. If I accept that card, I won't grow as a fighter. Not just that, the way I am right now… the card won't want me to have it. So anyway Atem, I'll leave the card with you."

Atem was taken back.

"I put together a new 40-card deck for today's tournament I still have the right to participate, I've got the locator card and the Time Wizard, my last rare card. I'm gonna be a True Duelist in Battle City. Atem, will you promise me something?"

He nodded.

"If I do all right in the tournament and the time comes where I can call myself a duelist. Will you duel me?"

Atem smiled and gave him a firm nod.

Joey returned his smile.

"When that time comes we will meet again, Atem." And he turned and walked away, confident that the time would come.

Mana stared at the boy as he left. She walked over to Atem who was putting the card away.

"You know, I thought he was going to ask you out or something."

He beamed at her.

"I thought you would have left by now."

She shook her head.

"Can't we are being monitor." She said holding up the Dueldisk.

Atem sighed.

"Don't mock him, Mana, this is a big step for him. It hasn't been easy for him."

Mana nodded. She knew it was better to stay quiet.

"So where are we off to?"

He shrugged.

The pair weaved their way outside of the plaza and prepared themselves to face whatever opponent crossed their path.

**Here you go, hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. Joey s Battle

**Hey all my beauties, so here after much waiting is the next chap of this fic and thank you for all that have reviewed and have read it. **

* * *

***Battle City***

**9:30 AM**

**Joey's POV**

I had walked a few blocks when I heard a yell of excitement.

"Hey, there's a duel over there." I exclaimed.

As I walked closer I could see the monsters that the duelists had on the field. The first was a giant dinosaur and I guessed who the duelist was immediately, Rex Raptor. The other I had no clue he had teal green hair and was wearing a purple shirt and white pants. His monster was even stranger. It was dressed in black robes, had goggles for eyes, was bald and wore a mask over its mouth.

"Rex Raptor with my super natural powers, I can see every card in your hand." The teal green hair boy yelled. "Furthermore, I've knocked out your monsters with my Hypnotic Pendulum. Listen to it snore."

As if on cue, the dinosaur gave a loud snore that made me cover my ears.

"It's over, Rex!" The boy grinned. "Jinzo kill him. Psychic Wave!"

Rex looked at his monster in horror.

The kids around me began to whisper.

"ESP duelist Esper Roba defeats dinosaur Rex!"

"You see that?"

"Yeah, Rex couldn't do a thing!"

"Esper Roba won two matches already."

Rex groaned.

"I couldn't even touch his life points. That was awful."

The Esper Roba walked over to Rex.

"Now, Rex your rarest card and your locator card, if you please."

Rex cursed under his breath.

"Hmph this is your best card?" He leered at the card. "I can't use it in my psychic deck."

Esper Roba looked at the crowd,

"Now… who will be the next to fight me?"

Everybody turned and look at the person next to them. In a matter of seconds every duelist started to turn away.

"I'll pass…"

"I don't know if he really has ESP, but I don't have a chance if he can see my cards."

"I'll play somewhere else…"

I looked around me, not believing the other duelists.

Rex turned and looked at me.

"Don't even think about it, Wheeler."

I looked at him startled. I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"He can predict people's strategies too. If he can beat me, you don't stand a chance."

I smiled.

"I beat you didn't I."

Rex glared at me.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

That made up my mind and I stepped forward.

"Then I will!"

I felt Rex's surprise stare, but I ignored it.

I swore to Atem that I would become a True Duelist…. Step one: is not to pass an opponent no matter what. Step two: fight opponents that seem stronger than you.

Esper Roba turned to me.

"Let's get it on, you ESP freak."

Esper Roba nodded.

"Before we duel, let's confirm each other's ante. Mine is the rare card Jinzo the Psycho Shocker and of course a puzzle card."

I pulled out my card.

"Mine's the Time Wizard and a puzzle card." I said pointing at it.

"Alright, let's start the duel. Shall we?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the fact that if I lost this duel I would be disqualified.

"Hey Joey!" Rex snapped me out of my thoughts. "What'd you do with my Red-Eyes."

Well this was awkward.

"Oh. Yeah! You mean my dragon. Somebody stole it 'cuz I screwed up. I got it back the guy who stole it, but somebody's holding onto it for me… my rival!"

I added when I saw Rex's murderous face.

As I ready my Dueldisk I thought back on the promise that I made Atem and I made another to myself that that time will come soon. In these streets I will find my dreams and my goal. Until I fulfill that vow I cannot lose.

"Give it up, Loser. You can't beat Roba. It was just luck that you beat me! Roba can read his opponents hand." Rex yelled at me in frustration, most likely because of me losing the dragon.

"Let's go!" Roba and I announced. "Duel!"

-J: 4000-

-ER: 4000-

"I'll go first!" I said as I drew.

I looked down at the cards and smiled.

As I decided what card to use, the Roba began to mumble nonsense.

"I feel the energy of the cosmos passing through my body, becoming one with me. at this time, at this place, I will win this duel. It is destiny, the law of the cosmos.

I panicked.

"Whaddaya mean, destiny?" I asked, this guy was nuts.

Esper moved his fingers to his temple and continued chanting.

"I will win…"

"Enough 'a that. Here's my card." I growled, frustrated with all radio wave wack-job. "Gitia the Dark Knight!"

But the monster never appeared.

I freaked. What the hell could be happening? Was that ESP?

However, before I was able to continue with my panic attack. I heard laughter coming from the crowd around us.

"Are you brain-dead or what?" Rex mocked. "That wasn't ESP. it was the card you played."

I looked at the small duelist befuddled. "Huh?"

"You idiot! You can't play a level 5 monster right off the bat. You have to sacrifice a lower level monster to summon it.

I hunched my shoulder and ducked my head. Well that was humiliating. I completely forgot about the super expert rules, that richboy had invented. On the bright side I know that it wasn't ESP.

"You wasted a turn, if I may give you a word of advice. The card on the very left of your hand is Swordsman of Landstar. Why don't you play it?"

What?! I was bewildered, how could he know that? He guessed my hand right on the nail.

"It's telepathy, my mind is one with the cosmos. I have achieved a state of absolute enlightenment." Roba explained. "My awareness transcends time and space. You and I are made of the particles joey. I am you! I am your cards!"

I don't get it. What does space and particles and all that bull have to do with my cards.

"My turn," Esper announced. "I summon Cyber Raider! And since you have no monster, Cyber Raider, direct attack, Cyber Knuckle!"

The superhero looking monster flew straight to me and I a series of flashes punched me all over my chest.

I groaned in pain. Even though I knew that it was just a hologram, it was still as if I could feel every punch.

"Turn over," Roba said.

-J: 2600-

-ER: 4000-

I drew. I realized that I had to summon a monster fast if I wanted to protect myself from another direct attack.

As I looked down at the card, I cursed. Dang it was another spell card. Now I have two dice cards in my hand and my monster is definitely no strong enough as it is.

"Umm…beem… beeeem," The Radio Nutjob started to chant again.

Man! He is doin' it again. It was just unnerving to watch.

When he was finished he raised his head and smirked.

"You drew a second Graceful Dice, didn't you?"

How? I was sure that my face showed the shock that I was feeling. I was also beginning to sweat.

"Does it shock you? My telepathic ability was a gift from the cosmos. Right now, I'm communicating with the spirit of Maximillion Pegasus, who was murdered a few months ago."

Pegasus's spirit, ok it was official this guy was nuts. He can't be for real. I shook my head trying to clear it of all this loons mambo jambo. I didn't know if it was ESP or if he was just talking to ghost or what, but one thing was for sure, he can tell what cards I have.

What can I do?

I stared at my cards intently when I saw that he made a mistake. He said it was my second Graceful Dice card… no way!

"Here I go… Swordsman of Landstar!"

Even if his ESP is real there is one thing I think he can't read.

"And then, I play two face-down cards… and end my turn!"

Esper Roba smirked.

"I sacrifice my Cyber Raider to summon the Fiend Megacyber!"

"Now," I yelled, activating the magic card. "Here comes Graceful Dice!"

A small monster appeared; he had wings on his hat and carried a dice that was as big as him. He flew over to the middle of the field and dropped it. The dice bounced and twirled.

His monster has an attack of 2200 my monster only has 500. I need to roll a five or higher so I can win.

The dice began to slow down and after a second it landed on a… three!

"Too bad even with 1500 your monster is no match for mine and since you can only use one Graceful Dice per turn, I win! Fiend Megacyber attack!"

I chuckled, activating my second face-down card.

Roba face portrayed his surprise.

"Trap card, Skull Dice!"

A more sinister looking version of the first monster appear, but this one had a dice and bat wings on his hat and was dress in all black. He dropped the dice laughing evilly. The dice with deafening clanks dropped to the ground, landing on a 5.

"Now your monster's attack goes down." I gloated. His monster's points dropped from 2200 to 440 in a matter of seconds.

Now my Swordsman was stronger, winning the battle phase.

-J: 2600-

-ER: 2940-

"What? No!" Esper cried out in horror.

"The reason why you thought I had two Graceful Dice in my hand is 'cause the cards were on top of one another, so you only saw the word 'Dice'! you don't have telepathy." I explain matter-of-factly. "Somebody, somewhere, is peaking at my cards!"

Esper Roba looked terrified.

"Ha! In touched with the cosmos, my ass. Don't make me laugh you scam artist!" I accused the fake. "You got spies looking at my hand."

"What do you mean 'spies'?" He asked trying to play dumb. "Who pray tell, somebody in the audience?" He indicated in a teasing manner, trying to play it off as none of what I said affected him. "Don't make baseless accusations, Joey. You've only won one turn."

Roba smirked.

"Listen you fool, I have seen the future it is destiny for me to win this duel. And do you know how I can be sure of this? It is 'cause I have never lost a duel in my life. Furthermore, you're an amateur. I have more experience, therefore the future is certain."

I looked at him thoughtfully.

"I… I don't know the future. For example, if I go down this street and I turn at the corner, I might be able to see the next town, maybe there's a lady I don't know carrying a baby and shopping. That's about as much as I can see into the future. However, there is a guy somewhere in this town who's waiting to fight me, as soon as we get to the finals. Somewhere, sometime, I'll meet him. And we'll fight. I'll fight now 'cause I believe in the future." I grinned in confidence. "And that's that."

"Well, I will smash that stupid future of yours!" He threatened. "Continue the duel, I do not need to use my powers to beat a duelist of your level."

I stared at him with renew determination.

"I'll play one face-down card and end my turn." Roba said.

I resisted the urge to smile. Yes, he didn't play any monsters. I can direct attack him and just wail away at his life points.

"My turn! Draw!" I had to remind myself that I had to hide my cards.

"I summon the Alligator's Sword."

My luck was finally turning around. I had to monsters that equaled 3000 attack points, I could win this duel.

"Alligator's Sword, hit him with your Dragon Blade!"

The humanoid alligator sprinted and with a slashed cut right through Esper Roba.

He winced in pain.

-J: 2600-

-ER: 1440-

"And now Landstar!"

I couldn't help but grin, one more hit and it would all be over.

Roba chuckled.

"Sorry that is all you get. Get ready for, Mind Control."

Nooo!

"Ha, ha, ha, now your warrior is my slave for two turns."

I looked at him in confusion. Why hadn't he used that in the first attack to protect his life points?"

As if he could read my mind, he answered my unspoken question.

"If I had used mind control on your first attack, it would have ended in a draw. I wouldn't have taken any damage, but that wouldn't give me what I wanted. Joey, I need your monster alive." He finished vaguely, laughing under his breath.

I still didn't understand him, but whatever he could have him. However, I was going to set my own trap, Chasm with Spikes. So if you attack on your next turn it will be BOOM with this card.

"I play a face-down card on the field and end my turn!"

"My turn, I'm going to cast a spell card. Brain Control!"

Aww, man not again, my jaw dropped open, not believing my luck. Both my monsters were stolen.

"Now behold my ESP deck 'mind control' tactics." The teal head announced. "That's right, my aim was to steal both your monsters, to summon an even greater creature. Because according to Battle City rules, to summon a monster with 7 or more stars you have to sacrifice two small fry." He spread his arms out. "Here I go. I sacrifice your two pathetic excuse of monsters and call forth the mighty cyborg, Jinzo the Psycho Shocker."

As the monster came to the field, a beam of light sliced through my face-down card.

I looked at it in shock.

Roba laughed.

"Let me explain, my Jinzo has a special ability that lets him detect traps and as long as he is on the field your trap card are useless. Well now that I've eliminated your trap I have no reason not to just kill you." He sneered. "Go Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!"

The robotic man loomed over me and created a giant black sphere and sent it flying towards me. Knocking me off my feet back, and onto my back.

Esper Roba laughed.

-J: 200-

-ER: 1440-

"Do you give up?" He asked teasingly. "You may as well! You've basically lost."

I groaned from the unexpected pain. Though, I slowly began to stand up, not letting him get the best of me.

"Give up…? You wish! If I do that… how can I get to my future?" I glared at him fiercely. "I made a promise and that means that I can't lose."

Roba let out a maniac string of laughter.

"Dream all you want. I'll never happen. I declare and now that your only future is defeat. Think about it. You only have 200 life points and not a single monster on the field. Whereas, I have, Jinzo, one of the strongest monsters in the game. If there's a way for you to win, I'd even like to see it. Now hurry up, it's your turn. Joey, the super Loser!"

I growled. I had seen Atem and Yugi get of stickier situation than this one. I had to have confidence in myself and deck.

"Watch me, draw!"

I only had two cards in my hand, Scapegoat and Baby Dragon. I'll bet it all on this card.

"I activate the spell card, Scapegoat!"

For now this is all I can do, I sighed. "Turn over!"

"Get ready!"

He grinned.

"First the Brain Amplifier, I equip it on Jinzo! 'Cause of this, Jinzo's attack points go up by 500 making a total of 2900 attack points. Though, this is only the beginning. It will go up 300 more on every turn."

I frowned, how was I supposed to beat that thing?

"And that's not all. Reflect Bounder summoned! Reflect Bounder can bounce opponents' attack back onto them. In other words, Joey, even if you summon a monster you'll die it you attack me." The annoying brat smiled. "Just give up. There will be no miracle for you, your future is defeat. Double monster attack!"

Roba's two monsters destroyed one sheep each, at this rate I wasn't going to last another turn. I need to do something, but what?

"It's pointless to keep going. Surrender before you embarrass yourself."

I was getting real tire of that brat, "it's still my turn." I snapped angrily.

I wasn't going to give up, 'cause if I ever did. I wouldn't be able to call myself a True Duelist.

I drew. My last hope was reading with this card.

As I saw what it was I smiled. Yes perhaps my luck was chaning.

"I activate the spell card… Roulette Spider!"

Roba gave a surprise gasp.

A spider with an arrow on it butt attached itself to Jinzo's head, blinding him.

A roulette board appeared, with a monster and both duelists on one the six sides of the circle.

"This spell card is my last my gamble. Playing this card costs half my life points, but I only have 200 left, so half of that isn't a big difference."

"What are you trying to do?" Esper Roba demanded.

I smirked.

"The roulette spider has a simple motivation. It blinds the strongest monster on the field and spins it around. And the strongest monster is Jinzo!"

Roba stared at his prize monster in horror.

"The possible targets are all the monsters on the board, including mine, of course. Of course, if the arrow stops at a player, it'll hit one of us with all he's got. The arrow will spin until you call out 'stop'!"

My smirk turned into a grin and I pointed at him.

"So if you've really got ESP, you better stop the arrow in the right place. One of use is gonna get blown away."

"Roulette Spider SPIN!" I ordered.

The spider began to spin Jinzo. The monsters quickly gained speed, making a slight woosh noise every few seconds.

Esper Roba was sweating, clenching his teeth, afraid of what was to come. He gave a small groan of frustration. However he pushed his fear back and yelled.

"STOP!"

We both stared at the monsters in shock.

The arrow had stop on Reflect Bounder. I honestly couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Jinzo with a blank expression attacked the mirror monster, ending in the destruction of both monsters.

-J: 100-

-ER: 240-

"All my monsters are gone!"

I smiled.

"Hey… I still got one monster I haven't used yet." I said as if I was just remembering.

I summoned Baby Dragon.

"Here I go… Dragon Breath!"

The small dragon attacked, knocking Roba to of his feet, crying out in pain.

-J: 100-

-ER: 0-

I walked toward my opponent and looked down at him.

"Esper Roba, it was me who saw the future."

I held up my hand.

"Give me your card and locator card."

I saw that everybody was glaring at Roba.

He growled.

"All of you, don't look down on me!" He cried out with a tear running down his cheek.

The poor kid slouched, looking down at the floor.

"Is this fun for all of you?" He said in a defeated voice. "Looking down on the guy who lost? It makes you feel better doesn't it? So you can think 'at least I'm not a loser like him'."

I looked down at the kid.

"Look Roba, I'm not looking down on you. I just had better luck, that's all nobody here thinks you're a loser. But, if there is someone here who looks down on you, isn't that person you?"

"Shut up! Be Quiet!"

"I'm just saying don't hate yourself." I said meekly.

"It doesn't matter how I do it, as long as I win." Robe began to mumble. "I need people to respect me. if everyone think I'm a good duelist, my little brothers won't be picked on. Being good at card games was the only way I could protect them, everyone lover to pick on wimps and people who look different. I have to be strong."

I felt my eyes harden, I understood his reason yet it gave him no excuse to act in such a way.

"Stop whining man. This is Battle City. Just get up… and fight again another day."

I leaned down and offered him my hand.

"Get up."

He looked at my hand as if was a foreign object.

"Get lost," he yelled, slapping my hand away from him. "I don't need your pity."

I snatched my hand back wincing.

"Fine, do what you want."

As I turned my back on him, I heard small voices.

"Stand up, big brother!"

My head snapped back not believing what I was hearing. I heard voices yet nobody was talking.

"Don't give up, big brother. Come one!"

I looked around. No freaking way, could they be from space?

Four exact replicas, though of different ages, of Esper Roba appeared and looked at there big brother.

"Guys…"

Roba looked down at his bracelet that was transmitting the voices.

"Stand up, big brother, this is our last radio message…"

"Guys," Roba repeated standing up and looking at his brother in surprise.

The three brothers, one caring a baby on his back, ran to Esper Roba, hugging him.

I observed the scene, realizing that they were he so call psychic powers. Yet for some reason I cannot hate 'em. Tears threaten to pour out my eyes.

Roba broke free from his brothers and walked towards me.

"Well Joey, I lost. Here's my rare card and my puzzle card."

I took them and gave him a serious look,

"Roba, what you really need to show your little brothers is how to play fair."

Roba nodded.

"You're right. Next time I challenge you to a duel I won't use any tricks."

"Yeah, our big brother will beat you just with skill!" The oldest of Roba's brothers shouted defending him.

I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

With that I turned and wave them farewell.

"Well later man!"

"Bye!" The brothers yelled.

As I headed down another block I jumped up and shouted.

"I got a rare card!"

* * *

**There you go to all you pretties and please if you liked it or even if you hated please review. **


End file.
